Level 182
| other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 64 }} }} Difficulty *The board is made up of quadrants, which makes the creation of colour bombs impossible.A colour bomb requires five horizontal or vertical spaces, but the longest length is only four spaces. *If the chocolate is not dealt with early on, it will become nearly impossible to clear it later, probably causing you to lose out on points. *The candy bombs have to be destroyed within 12 moves. *Four-layered icing will block the flow of candies to the right-hand side of the board. *The liquorice swirls will continue to spawn as long as one liquorice swirl is not cleared, reducing available board space. *Despite having five colours, it is still difficult to find any moves. *The player is required to earn at least 1,000 points per move.30,000 points / 30 moves = 1,000 points per move Stars Strategy *The first task is to clear the chocolate as soon as possible. If there are no more possible matches at the lower right quadrant, clear the candy bombs instead. *From there, you can clear all four candy bombs, worth 12,000 points, which means you only have to score 18,000 more points to clear the level. No additional candy bombs will appear, so there is no need to worry after destroying them. However, that also means that you have to be quick and do lots of cascades; it effectively negates this advantage. *The last thing is to get rid of the 4-layered icing. You do not want to play only on one side of the board, otherwise you will be unable to reach the score requirement, as you are missing half the board's potential. *Make as many cascades, special candies, and combinations as fast as you can. *If you are completely stressed by this level and cannot beat it, here is an easy way to pass it. If you have a colour bomb booster available, activate it and enter the level. Now, use the colour bomb on a colour that a candy bomb is, too. This will score you near if not over the required score. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies, and cascades. However, it is not that useful as the board layout is rather restricted. Moreover, it is impossible to create colour bombs. *The player is required to earn at least 1,340 points per move40,000 points / 30 moves = 1,333.333 points per move for two stars and at least 1,680 points per move50,000 points / 30 moves = 1,666.667 points per move for three stars. The board layout and the amount of blockers make it hard to achieve. *Due to the first point, a colour bomb + candy bomb combination is impossible. Moreover, huge cascades are also extremely hard to achieve. *Despite the presence of four candy bombs, there are no more candy bombs being spawned which means that only 12,000 points can be earned easily. *The chocolate and liquorice swirls will reduce the available board space to create special candies. Even if all the chocolate are cleared, the liquorice swirls are the biggest threat because they will keep spawning as long as one liquorice swirl is not destroyed. This also includes the situation where there are no liquorice swirls on the board. Moreover, they can absorb the effects of all striped candies and their combinations, further reducing the amount of points earned through those. Strategy *Try to clear the chocolate first. If this is not possible, clear the candy bombs. *Once the above point is completed, destroy the icing to increase board space. If there is a match at the top right board, destroy the liquorice swirls if there is any. *Always keep the liquorice swirls away from the areas where you want to create special candies or cascades. **A striped candy gives 120 points per creation and 480 points per activation provided if no liquorice swirl is along the path of activation. **A wrapped candy gives 200 per creation and 1,080 points per activation even at the corners. *In addition to the above point, special candy combinations are just as helpful. **Of the possible special candy combinations, the wrapped candy + striped candy combination is the most useful because it can help the player to clear blockers and candies on three quadrants and does not suffer a significant reduction in points earned due to wrapped candies detonating at the corners.For wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination, a wrapped candy detonating at the board corner scores only 480, which is less than a standard wrapped candy However, liquorice swirls are the biggest threat to that combination because they can absorb the effects of all striped candy combinations. Trivia *This is the first quadrant moves level. *Both this level and its Dreamworld counterpart, a very hard candy order level requiring the collection of striped candies, may become much easier with a colour bomb booster, but for different reasons. This one can give many points due to colour bomb + candy bomb combination and its Dreamworld counterpart can cause many striped candies to be collected due to the colour bomb + striped candy combination. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Category:Levels with a changed level type Category:Quadrant levels